Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated
Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, also known as either Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. or Doofenshmirtz Corporation, is a company that is owned by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, which also serves as his evil hideout in Phineas and Ferb. Every different version of Doofenshmirtz has a building that greatly resembles Doofenshmirtz's building. Appearance Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is a tall purple building that's roughly 55.8 feet tall. A large area is spaced to the side, leaving a huge gap. The roof is capable of retracting. The logo, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." is located near the roof on the front and back sides of the building. The D.E.I. building appears every episode. Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. owns other buildings/companies/vehicles, including: #Abandoned Cake Factory #Abandoned Self-Storage #Abandoned Theater #Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory #Airplane #Aluminum Siding #Annex Building-K #Balloon Pad #Basement #Big Rig #Blimp/Dirigible #Bunkalunk Bunkalunk Bunkalunka (Doofengung's cave) #Crab Boat #Doofus Khan's Multi-Level Yurt #Evil Igloo on a Mountaintop, Eh? #Flatbed Micro-bus #Giant Robot Spider #Hide-out Islands #Hideout-shaped Island/Mentor's Hideout #Hot Air Balloon #House in the Suburbs #Hover Pad #Lake Winimahatikihaha Water Fortress #Malifishmertz Evil Tradesman Association #Mini Bus Camping Van #Mountain Top Castle Laboratory #Robot Building #Rocket Powered Jet Skiff #Space Station #Vacation Condo #Wicked Witch's Warlock Castle #Zinc Processing Machine #Tri-State Governor's Mansion Evil Jingle In every episode of "Phineas and Ferb", D.E.I. has its own jingle. His main jingle is: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated". Other jingles have been based around that one, keeping the same tune and syllable structure (with some exceptions). Usually, the jingle is used to describe the setting ("Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible"); sometimes, it is used to describe what Doofenshmirtz is doing at the time ("Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket"). Once, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz sang a version of the jingle ("Looking for books at my dad's place"), and the jingle is also used for other Doofenshmirtz family members ("Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's sports sedan"). The jingle is also used in the 2nd Dimension ("Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update"). Other dimensions' jingles include the comically long "Malifishmertz Evil Incorporated, but not really a corporation because corporations haven't been invented yet so it's more like a guild or tradesman association" from the episode Excaliferb and "fully operational Death Star" from Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. Usually, the fictional band "The Slacks" sing the evil jingle. In the episode Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, the band is seen recording the jingle in DEI as Doofenshmirtz watches. The jingle seems to have preceded the corporation itself, as a variation is used for Doofenshmirtz's bratwurst business ("Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst"); however, the voice is different than the Slacks version. The theme was also once sung to the tune of "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who, which featured a different singer. Even Doofenshmirtz himself has sung the jingle twice, once accompanied by himself on the piano, and the other to the tune of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Twice, the jingle has referred to Pinky the Chihuahua's nemesis, Esmeralda Poofenplotz, during the episodes where the Doofenshmirtzes do not appear. History The backstory of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. is largely a mystery. It was founded after Heinz Doofenshmirtz came to America, and was most likely created after his failed bratwurst business venture, as it shares the same jingle. Its creation probably also took place after Doofenshmirtz's apprenticeship with Professor Destructicon ended with Destructicon's arrest. DEI's financial status is also largely unknown, especially how it manages to buy real estate and other materials for Doofenshmirtz's needs, seeing as his only known source of income is his ex-wife Charlene's monthly alimony checks. Some theories as to how it funds Doofenshmirtz's evil plans are that the other people living in the main DEI apartment building pay rent to the company, most of the buildings bought are pre-owned or deserted by their former owner (allowing for the "abandoned" ), the company leases out its unused and intact buildings to other parties, or through more nefarious means. Despite this, DEI seems to have no financial problems, easily funding all of Doofenshmirtz's -inators (and most likely whatever damage costs come from their ultimate failures). Another unknown fact is of DEI's relationship with the organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. As Doofenshmirtz is the founder of the organization, it could be assumed that the company is a sponsor for the organization, but it severed its ties when Doofenshmirtz's rival Aloyse von Roddenstein became leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. in an attempt to send the Earth into a new Ice Age, something which Doofenshmirtz is horrified to learn about. The main building itself seems to go through countless renovations; the interior of Doofenshmirtz's lab usually is different from episode to episode and is constantly being rebuilt with different additions (such as the completely carpeted version from the episode "The Chronicles of Meap"). It is believed that there are separate rooms for Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and Norm, plus other necessities. The exterior is also continually changing, with windows and stripes added and removed based on each episode's needs. So far, the company has succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area in two occasions. The first time was in Phineas and Ferb Save Summer, when Doofenshmirtz created a tractor beam that successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun into an early autumn; it caused civil unrest and allowed him and his fellow members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to briefly take over City Hall by force. The second time was in the finale Last Day of Summer, when Doof successfully created a Tri-Governor's Mansion to get himself unanimously elected as the first Tri-Governor before deciding to resign from evil. In the episode "Act Your Age", Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. has been changed to remove the "Evil" portion, as Doofenshmirtz is now working as a science teacher; the jingle reflects this change. It is unknown what the corporation is doing now that Doofenshmirtz has resigned from evil. Category:Evil Corporations Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Organization Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Conspirators